villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargantuar
Note: This article is about the Gargantuar, for the Zombie Hero counterpart, see The Smash. The Gargantuar is one of the secondary antagonists of the videogame series of Plants vs. Zombies. It is a zombie brute who takes parts in fighting plants. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Gargantuar makes its debut in the 8th level of Roof. When first encountered, it would crush a plant with its telephone pole, its sign, or a zombie. It throws its Imp at low health. To defeat the Gargantuar, the players have to use two of each instant-kill plants to fight it. There are many achievements related to the Gargantuar: *'Crash of the Titan': The players need to defeat the Gargantuar while encountering it. *'Popcorn Party': On a level, the players need to use Cob Cannon to kill a Gargantuar. *'Hammer Time!': In the Last Stand - Endless levels, the players need to kill a Gargantuar with mallets. *'Gotcha!': The players earn this achievement by finding a Gargantuar in a vase with Plantern in Vasebreaker levels. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' The Gargantuar returns in the canceled game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures as one of the major enemies in Zombitorium manor. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Gargantuar also returns in the sequel of the first game as one of the enemies in Modern Day and Pinata parties. Additionally, there are multiple Gargantuars appeared in each timelines. In Vasebreaker, the Vase Gargantuar is similar to a Gargantuar, but with slower speed. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series The Gargantuar also appears in the Garden Warfare series as one of the major bosses in Garden Ops. It uses the same attacks from the previous games. To increase the difficulty, the Gargantuar fires its explosive Imp at the players. Another boss that is nearly identical to the Gargantuar is the House Gargantuar, as it holds a house-like shield to attack the plants. When the players destroy the House Gargantuar's shield, it uses all the same abilities from the original Gargantuar. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighbotville, the Gargantuar comes in two in Garden Ops mode. In this game, the Gargantuar can shoot electric beams like the Giga-Gargantuar from the previous Garden Warfare games. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' The Gargantuar also returns in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with the name Smashing Gargantuar, who is a Gargantuar Zombie of Beastly class. He costs 5, with his rarity is Premium - Rare, and his strength and health are both five. When played, all other Gargantuar Zombies gain the trait Frenzy, which allows them to attack once more when destroying a plant. When attack, it uses its signature telephone pole to hit plants. Additionally, he does not carry his Imp in this game. Other Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics The Gargantuars also appeared in the comics to fight Nate Timeley, Patrice Blazing, and the plants alongside other zombies. Gallery Gargantuar_GW2_Boss_Icon.png|His icon House_Gargantuar_GW2_Boss_Icon.png|House Gargantuar's icon Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Giant Category:Ensemble Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Siblings Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Male Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains